Finales que son pesadillas
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: Voldemort y Harry Potter se encuentran el uno contra el otro, batiéndose en el último duelo, cuando... todo se desvanece... ¿Voldemort?, ¿Guerra?, cariño, ¿estás delirando?


Nada de esto es mio, bla, bla, bla.

La letra en cursiva es texto original de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

_**FINALES QUE SON PESADILLAS**_

_El señor tenebroso chilló con aquella voz tan aguda, y Harry también gritó, encomendándose a los cielos y apuntándolo con la varita de Draco:_

_¡Avada Kedavra!_

_¡Expelliarmus!_

¡Aaahhhhhhh! - la voz del hombre retumbó en toda la casa. Se levantó de la cama, sudando y aturdido, había sido un sueño, si un sueño, pero horrible. Su pelo azabache se le pegaba por la frente y las manos le temblaban un poco.

¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¿Una pesadilla? - le preguntó su mujer.

Si, y horrible...

Voy a por un vaso de agua, y a ver como está el niño, porque con estos gritos lo mismo se ha despertado.

La mujer pelirroja salió de la cama, encendió la luz y cogió sus zapatillas de estar por casa. Miró preocupada a su marido, tenía mala cara, y entonces salió de la habitación. Se encaminó a la habitación de su pequeño, su primer hijo, era feliz de levantarse en la noche e ir a verle, mirarle dormir era un placer nada explicable.

Cuando entró, encendió una pequeña lamparita para no despertarle, si es que ya no lo estaba con los gritos de su padre. Y allí estaba, en su cuna, su pequeño pecho se elevaba sincronizada y tranquilamente, dormía plácidamente. Le arropó un poquito con su mantita y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a socorrer a su marido.

Bajó a la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua y subió de nuevo a la habitación. Le encontró sentado en la cama, todavía nervioso.

¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué has soñado?

Pues era horrible, había un hombre, malvado, de piel blanca, sin pelo, y lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables a diestro y siniestro... - el hombre medio balbuceaba – también salíamos nosotros... pasaban los años... había una guerra... estaba...

La mujer le cortó levantando la mano. Su marido se estaba volviendo majareta o la influencia de los merodeadores cada vez era peor.

Pero, cariño, ¿de dónde te has sacado estas tonterías?

No, no eran tonterías, eran muy reales, el hombre malo, le decían el que no debe ser nombrado...

James, ¿el qué?

Si, Lily, la gente lo llamaba así por temor, pero su verdadero nombre es... es...

James, por favor, dilo ya, que no creo que sea para tanto.

Lord Voldemort – sentenció con miedo James.

Voldirhthf... ¿Cómo? - preguntó extrañadísima Lily – cariño, deberías dejar de ver tantas películas muggles de terror con Canuto.

No cariño, no es por las películas, era muy real, y lo peor es que ese hombre iba detrás de nuestro hijo, y nosotros estábamos muertos, y yo veía toda la vida, toda la vida de nuestro hijo, salía Dumbledore, que le ayudaba... y nosotros estábamos muertos, el que no debe ser nombrado nos mataba el 31 de octubre de 1981...

Ya, ya, James, estamos a 5, cariño, a 5 de diciembre... no estamos, muertos, no existe ningún Voldemort, ni Dumbledore ayuda a tu hijo, ni nada, de nada – le regañó Lily – y desde mañana se acabaron esas películas con Sirius, ¿entendido?.

Entendido cariño.

Los dos se acostaron otra vez, James no hacía más que pensar en el sueño, y sí, Lily tenía razón, era una horrible pesadilla, pero muy rara, demasiado, lo mejor sería no darle vueltas, ostras, se le había olvidado decirle que salían unos chicos muy majos llamados Ron y Hermione, y Snape, el desgraciado ese también salía. Y colagusano era un traidor, y Canuto en Azkaban...

Lily...

Que, James...

Colagusano era un traidor, nos traicionaba, y Sirius estaba 12 años en Azkaban, y no te he dicho quienes eran Ron y Hermione...y muy importante Ginny...

James, hazme el favor de irte al sillón, que yo necesito dormir.

Pero cariño...

Lily se levantó de la cama y le miró amenazante.

Para abajo, ya mismo, cuando se te pase la tontería vuelves.

Ummm, sabes que así me gustas mucho más – le dijo el hombre con cara de pícaro.

James, no me pongas esa carita, que no te sirve...

Entre tanto el moreno ya la tenía entre sus brazos, ya se le había olvidado la pesadilla, tenía otro propósito. Empezó a besar el cuello y los hombres de la pelirroja.

Y pronto los dos cayeron desnudos en la cama, disfrutando y amándose, mientras el pequeño Harry dormía plácidamente en otra de las habitaciones del Valle del Godric.

Mientras tanto en un apartamento solitario, Sirius respiraba con dificultad y no hacía más que mirar desde la cama al oscuro pasillo pensando si la niña esa de la película que esa tarde habían visto se aparecería lenta y siniestramente. Decidió entonces esconderse debajo de las sábanas y no volver a ver nunca más esas estúpidas películas muggles que él y James veían ahora por costumbre.

##

Pues nada, es una historia cortita, pero que se me ha ocurrido así de repente, inspirándome en el final de Los Serrano, cuando Diego había soñado toda la historia. (Os recomiendo la serie, por cierto, es muy divertida). Así que nada, espero que os haya gustado, y me dejéis algún review, por supuesto, jaja.


End file.
